Lo Confesaré
by Girl Magic del Anime
Summary: Songfic AyamexKouga No solo una promesa olvidada puede hacer que el Youkai más rápido reflexione, sino que una confesión.


Hello! soy §Girl Magic del Anime§, es un KougaxAyame, espero les agrade hace tiempo que lo tenía guardado

**

* * *

**

**_Lo Confesaré_**

**_I capitulo (único)_**

****

**

* * *

**

_**Let's go back,  
Back to the beginning,  
Back to when the earth the sun  
The stars all aligned  
Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect,  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no life.  
I Defy!**_

_Vamos a regresar,  
Otra vez al principio  
Regresar a cuando la tierra, el sol,  
Las estrellas estaban alineadas  
Porque la perfección no era tan perfecta,  
Tratar de hacer encajar un cuadrado en un círculo  
No era vida  
¡Desafío!  
_

La lluvia dejo su cristalino reflejo en los pastizales cercanos a la cascada, cada pequeña gota reflejaba los platinos rayos de la reina de la noche.

Pero un rápido remolido arrebató todas estas gotas elevándolas y dejándolas caer.

Del remolino salio el jefe del clan lobo, el youkai más rápido en todas las tierras des este y oeste...

Dejo vagar sus ojos por el tranquilo paisaje, observando desde la altura la caída de la cascada cristalina.

Pero su alma estaba inquieta, o mejor dicho...su corazón. Aprisionado por los sentimientos, aquellos que según él estaban en el más perfecto orden

"diablos"

Era mentira. Esta noche habría un arcoiris lunar, lo sabía, podía olerlo y más que olerlo, tenía aún la promesa grabada a fuego. A pesar de querer olvidarla, a pesar de querer a Kagome...lo último era lo que se cuestionaba. Los sentimientos no eran algo que podían resolverse con unos golpes. A el mismo le costo resolverlos. Pero no entendía...¿Por qué la youkai de cabellos anaranjados y ojos esmeraldas surgía en su mente cada vez con más fuerza, con su puño golpeo el suelo dejando un gran orificio por el impacto. Y produciendo que algunas afiladas rocas saltaran, una de las cuales paso cerca de su mejilla, cortando.

Calmo la respiración, era un idiota, algo sentía por ella. Mucho más profundo y salvaje de lo que sintiera por la reencarnación de la sacerdotisa, era algo que se formaba, apagaba para luego volver a explotar.

Y se daba cuenta porque la había alejado por Naraku... lo dijo aquella noche y ahora lo estaba confirmando... Había dicho que Kagome sería su mujer solo por orgullo...pero ella jamás lo sería y lo sabía...ella siempre seria una amiga, una buena y leal amiga.

El joven Youkai no entendía, no entendía...lo que pasaba por su mente

Pero si sabía que debía dejar salir aquellas palabras que en un tiempo parecían prohibidas, porque sino lo hacía se volvería loco.

**

* * *

**

La humedad de la noche calmo sus sentidos, a la lejanía divisaba los reflejos del agua...mirando el cielo la luna estaba envuelta en unos nubarrones que pronto la dejarían de aprisionar. Aquellas pupilas de un verde profundo que eran sus ojos voltearon rápidamente a la cascada que cada vez se acercaba más a medida que aumentaba el ritmo de su paso.

" El arco iris..."

Se detuvo...sintiendo la frescura de las aguas que ya mojaban sus pies...el pequeño río caía suavemente. Al estar en esa paz dejo fluir sus emociones...dejo envolverse por las imágenes que solo traían a un demonio a su mente

"Kouga..."

Cerró sus ojos recordando, su dulce mirada, aquella vez en que la salvo, luego su orgullo ahora que lo había vuelto a ver después de su entrenamiento. No podía negar... era muy guapo. Pronto el sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas. Pero tan rápido como eso la tristeza la invadió, quizás como lo dijo esa vez no le importaba la promesa. Sonrió con ironía... no iba a presionarlo, no podía obligarlo a cumplir algo que no deseaba, pero albergaba la esperanza.

Sabia de antemano que Kagome no lo amaba por que su corazón le pertenecía al hanyou de cabello plateado. Y quizás el podía...quererla...pero el corazón no se manda ni maneja... menos el suyo...que latía por el...por el líder del clan de los lobos.

_**Let the rain fall down,  
And wake and wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sainity,  
Cause i wanna feel the thunder i wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down,  
I'm comming clean, i'm comming clean**_

_Deja que la lluvia caiga  
Y despierte mis sueños  
Déjala llevarse  
Mi cordura  
Porque quiero sentir el trueno quiero gritar  
Deja que la lluvia caiga  
Voy a confesarlo todo, voy a confesarlo todo_

Caminando y avanzando por el suave caudal del río, dejo que la humedad la envolviera, se desprendió de su capa de piel blanca tirándola en la orilla, igual que los cordones que ataban sus cabellos, aquellas dos coletas desapareciendo dejando caer libremente el cabello de fuego, con la flor aun enredada en ellos. Se sentó en la roca que estaba cerca de la cascada y cerro los ojos, dando un prolongado suspiro mientras frotaba suavemente sus brazos.

Dejándose embargar por las palabras que eran guardadas, que deseaba que sólo él las dijera secretamente… una confesión

**

* * *

**

Un olor extrañamente familiar llego a sus sentidos, sus ojos se abrieron. Era ella...¿pero como¿recordaría la cascada¿sabría?.

La brisa llevo el olor a flores y hojas...si, no podría ser otra demonio...Ayame era la única que posea aquel característico olor, un imperceptible rubor acudió a sus mejillas tostadas, conocía demasiado bien su olor. Pero su corazón se inquieto ante su cercanía. ¿Acaso su corazón aceptaba ya, lo que la razón no, ironía... su silueta volvió a desaparecer en el torbellino que se aventuro hacia la cascada pasando por ella y terminando detrás...

"Ayame..."

_**I'm shedding,  
Shedding every color  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin**_

_Estoy derramando,  
Derramando cada color  
Tratando de encontrar un pigmento de verdad  
Debajo de mi piel_

El murmullo fue acallado por la caída del agua, estaba frente a el, sentada en la gran roca, pero no parecía ella...se veía distinta con el cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros húmedos, y la asustó por que de pronto se puso de pie mirando a todos lados, había detectado su presencia...pero no sabía. Sonrió malignamente, sintió el temor recorrer el cuerpo de la joven. Se pregunto, como se sentiría tener su cuerpo cerca de sólo unos centímetros. Nada más, sería algo muy bueno…

**

* * *

**

Sus sentidos le advirtieron la presencia de otro demonio¿pero donde?. Algo de miedo la recorrió, trato de controlarse, no veía nada y la ausencia de la luna no ayudaba a aclarar las cosas, miro la cascada. Parecía haber una sombra detrás, debía ser la oscuridad que jugaba con las formas. Le dio la espalda a la caída de agua para mirar el campo rociado hace unas horas por la neblina, lleno ahora de pequeños diamantes.

Suspiró, dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, pero en ese momento su vista se volvió oscura y eso porque alguien la había tapado. Su corazón se agito...antes de oler, el le dijo quien era, lo confirmo al sentir su olor tan propio de él.

" Deberías ser más cuidadosa... Ayame"

_**Cause different  
Didn't feel so differnt  
And going out is better  
Than always staying in  
Feel the breeze**_

_Porque lo diferente  
No parece tan diferente  
Y salir es mejor  
Que quedarse adentro siempre  
Sentir la brisa_

Hablo calmadamente, no pudo evitarlo... era un pretexto para acercarse a ella y callar los gritos de su propio ser por estar cerca y resolver sus dudas.

El calor del cuerpo masculino la rodeo, apoyo sus manos y sintió la piel y la armadura.

" y tu no tan bromista, casi me matas del susto…Kouga"

Quito la mano y se volteo a enfrentarlo, nunca había estado tan cerca y a solas. Estaba nerviosa .El joven youkai estaba un poco mojado y algunos cabellos se aferraban a su rostro, debió salir de la cascada por que su coleta goteaba un poco.

" ¿En serio?...viniste a verlo ¿verdad?"

" Tienes una herida..."

Ella sin temer el rechazo, acorto la distancia aun más y acerco un dedo sacando la gota de sangre que corría lentamente.

"No tiene importancia"

"Claro que la tiene, tu nunca te cuidas y tienes heridas por todos lados"

"Estas comportándote como si fueras mi madre"

Mientras ella trataba de limpiar la herida, decidió responderle a la pregunta ya más calmada por todo.

" vine a verlo... igual que tu"

" Yo también"

Ayame lo miro y entablaron una conexión de miradas, verde esmeralda contra azul índigo.

Kouga se extraño, aquellas orbes seguían teniendo esa vitalidad y alegría de siempre...pero había algo en ellas, algo que se agitaba como el río. ¿Qué era, tratando de investigar se inundo más en ellos, a la vez que experimentaba extrañas sensaciones en el cuerpo... extrañas corrientes que lo recorrían rápidas velocidades aun más que él mismo pudiera alcanzar.

Ayame sintió su imperturbable mirada, entonces su estomago pareció salirse de su cuerpo, o eso era lo que creyó... el corazón también...¿Qué sucedía, su cuerpo no podía traicionarla ahora...pero sus ojos, aquellos pedazos de cielo la estaban sacando de la realidad.

Desvió la mirada con calor en las mejillas, parecía que estas latían como su corazón. Camino y se sentó en la orilla de la roca mientras miraba la caída del agua, el ya estaba de pie en la roca a su espalda, lo que la colocaba mas nerviosa

" ¿Sucede algo Ayame?

"no…"

"Entonces… ¿porque no me miras?... ¿Por qué me evitas?

Un escalofrío la recorrió siguiendo su columna hasta la punta de la cola…era su respiración en su cuello, el estaba atrás. Hasta sentía el cosquilleo de sus largos cabellos oscuros, esto que pasaba debía ser un sueño o algo irreal.

_**Let the rain fall down,  
And wake and wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sainity,  
Cause i wanna feel the thunder i wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down,  
I'm comming clean, i'm comming clean**_

_Deja que la lluvia caiga  
Y despierte mis sueños  
Déjala llevarse  
Mi cordura  
Porque quiero sentir el trueno quiero gritar  
Deja que la lluvia caiga  
Voy a confesarlo todo, voy a confesarlo todo_

"Por que…yo…"

Encogió un poco los hombros para apaciguar un nuevo escalofrío en su cuerpo, si lo decía…pero sería hablar algo que el ya conocía

"lo sé… y debo confesarte algo"

Kouga sabía el porque de su nerviosismo hacia el, claro que ella no se daba cuenta de su maliciosa sonrisa en su cuello.

No iba a ser tan cobarde como Inuyasha en confesar algo ya obvio, por lo menos le ganaría esta partida al perro sarnoso en algo.

Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con un poco de nerviosismo, era algo difícil de hacer cuando la luna empezaba a mezclarse con las pequeñas gotas de la cascada formando el inicio del arco iris.

"Kouga no…"

Estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando el la abrazo hacia él, tomándola de la cintura.

No pudo mas que apoyarse en su pecho y reírse de las cosquillas que el hacia al introducir su rostro en medio de sus cabellos para alcanzar el oído y susurrar.

"a ti es a quien quiero Ayame…que quede claro…solo a tí"

EL joven Youkai no tardo en mirar los ojos de la demonio en sus brazos, ojos que brillaban tanto como el arco iris, y que mostraban asombro.

Volvió a sonreír mientras ella se sonrojaba por su sonrisa y lo miraba tímidamente, llevando su mano a su rostro y sacando algunos cabellos de ébano.

Suspiro y gruño levemente por aquella primera caricia, pero el necesitaba aun más que eso, algo como su sabor.

Por eso no tardo en dirigirse a sus labios, que lo recibieron con agrado y ansiedad.

Mientras esto sucedía las nubes dejaron pasar por completo los rayos de la luna que dejaron que se formara por completo el arco iris lunar frente a la pareja que renovaba una promesa sin darse cuenta.

****

I'm comming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm comming clean

Let the rain fall down…

Let's go back  
Back to the beginning.

Voy a confesarlo todo  
Deja que la lluvia caiga  
Deja que la lluvia caiga  
Voy a confesarlo todo

Deja que la lluvia caiga...

Vamos a regresar,  
Otra vez al principio.

**

* * *

**

**Agradezco de antemano, el apoyo de todos…jane!**

**§The Girl Magic and Mystic of the anime§**


End file.
